Existence
by holly7tree
Summary: 27 years. 27 years of darkness. 27 years of darkness and pain. It was all because of him.
1. Exist

_**A/N- This story is filled with plot holes, bad grammar, bad spelling, and just a lot of bad. I haven't been able to go back to this and I never will. If you're a freakin perfectionist, DON'T READ THIS!! This is a rough draft, not betaed until the end and just a load of crap. Don't send me a flame telling what's wrong and what's right when the whole thing I hate. I don't even know why i'm still keeping it on here... This is a fair warning. Read Of Fate and Destiny or another but not this one.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1 Existence_**

27 years. 27 years of darkness. 27 years of darkness and pain. It was all because of him. He left me an empty shell, taking my heart and soul with him. For a time I had found comfort in my friend Jacob but that had ended quickly.

_~Flashback~_

I was walking in the forest when Victoria appeared. She had been running from the wolves when she ran into me. She attacked me biting into my neck. The wolves pulled her off me but the damage was done. They left me in the forest, writhering with pain.

The change was horrifying. I was burning from the inside out. Every cell in my body was on fire. Then the fire receded leaving my skin ice cold. The flames withdrew to my heart that was trying to win a losing rave. When my heart beat its last pulse the fire disappeared. They say that vampire's hearts don't beat and that is true. But what if you had no heart to begin with seeing as another vampire has taken it? No one has an answer.

When I fully came to consciousness I realized my clothes were soiled and stained. But that held my attention for a sixteenth of a second, being distracted by my skin. The day was a rare sunny day and my skin literally sparkled.

It reminded me of a day in March when he showed me why vampires couldn't come out when it was sunny. I thought I knew then but now I really know. It was hard to concentrate on something beside my skin. When I finally looked away my sparkly skin made me feel self conscious.

A burning pain in the back of my throat reminded me that I was thirsty. I took a deep breath and pinpointed a few deer south of where I was. The blood of the animals smelled so good that I was off running in an instant. The speed with which I ran was exhilarating. The deer were drinking from a small stream. A small leap and my teeth sunk into the stag's throat. I quickly drained all thee of them.

My thirst was beatable but it was there like an itch, there but tolerable. I started running east with no destination in mind when suddenly this smell hit me. It wasn't very noticeable unless you were near it. I stopped and followed the wonderful scent to its source.

Some unfortunate hiker had tripped and scratched his hands on some sharp rocks, breaking the skin. I knelt down and started liking the rocks. Immediately I started to spit. YUCK! The blood tasted like dirt (from the rock) salt, rust, and gasoline. I was appalled. It smelled really good but instead of tasting good it was terrible. Wasn't human blood suppose to taste good?

_~End of Flashback~_

I had gone back to LaP ush but when I found Jake the pack had phased and attempted to attack me! I had ran as fast as I could fearing for my life- or what ever it was. Since I was a vampire it seems that I couldn't be friends with a werewolf seeing how we're mortal enemies. So I left forks, traveling Washington State. Every five years I would move to a new town, new school. The town I live in now is called Diablo- about a hundred miles north east of Seattle near the Canadian border. I have no coven no ties. I live no more-I just exist. 


	2. Repitition

_A/N I really like this chapter. The suspence.....the Drama....my reveiwers who want to kill me...yada yada yada_

_*object shatters next to her. She thinks it might have been a lamp..or a vase...or a...CRASH!*_

_Ok ok shutting up shutting up :)_

* * *

**_Chapter 2 _**

I sat on the roof of my house, staring at the sun as it rose into the clouds. In an hour I would have to go to boring old school. Everyone born in my year is married, has kids, and works at a high paying job. To everyone I knew when I was human, I am dead and in a way, I am.

I climbed down from the roof, landing softly in the grass. I ran inside, picking up my back pack and started running. Through the forest I ran running faster and faster like a pack of wolves was on my tail. A pair of deer was drinking from a stream and I drained them quickly, carefully. I did not want blood splatters on my shirt or people would ask questions.

I arrived at school early, as usual. A few years ago the school system changed. Every week you change schedules until you like the one you get. But your first class stays the same. I picked up my new schedule in the office, wondering what classes I had this week, when I heard my name being called.

Nick Travers-a boy in my grade- was running towards me. I sighed and turned around in defeat. Every Monday he asks if I want to go out and every time I give him the same answer.

"Bella!" Nick came to a stop gasping for breath. "Hey, I was wondering –gasp- what your-gasp- new schedule-gasp-was?" I could answer that question, it wouldn't hurt anything.

"I have government 1st, Trig 2nd Spanish 3rd P.E. 4th then lunch. After lunch I have biology and English." He had caught his breath by the time I was done and so he could answer with out gasping.

"I have Spanish and English when you do!"

"Cool." I said in a polite tone. I was not interested in what he had and turned away. I walked down the hallway towards Mr. Storp the government teacher. Nick kept pace with me.

"So," he hesitated. I knew what he was going to say. I turned to him angrily.

"No." Short and sweet. We were right outside Mr. Storp's room so I turned and shut the door in his astonished face. Mr. Storp looked up from his grade book.

"Miss Swan welcome. We have a new student today and since you are sitting next to the only empty seat they will be your partner." I just nodded and went and sat down in the back of the class next to the window. The bell rang and students began filing in. I didn't watch for the new student, I just stared out the window. I was thinking of how I could get rid of Nick and his annoying question when I heard the chair next to me slide back. A familiar scent wafted from my neighbor but I couldn't place where I remembered it from. I heard my neighbor take a breath and gasp with surprise.

"Bella!" I turned and stared into golden eyes.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFYY!!!!!!!! Ha HA Muahahaha! This is shadow at work leaving you to guess. Who is It???**

**I know I know it sucks. What else am I suppose to write? *dodges pointy object that was thrown* Your not suppose to throw things *pouts* besides if you kill me you WON"T get the next chapter. **

**I'll probably update thurs. becuase i can't on wed. and if I do... then I really must love you.**

**If you love me too you would um..cough...REVEIW....cough**

**plus If you review.... I might telll you who it is...... **

**but only if you review.. so there just push the button ok on three**

**1...**

**2...**

**3!! Did you push the button?? You didn't cause your still reading!! OK i'll shut up now so that you can review :p**

**-Shadow :)**


	3. Shock

_A/N: For those who guessed it was Alice you were right. For those of you who thought it was Edward.. shame on you . He's not even _in_ the story! JK =) He's in here...somewhere..._

_This chapter is dedicated to Musehere-thanks for yelling at me and review while at it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just the great big concrete box- youll understand in a few chapters_

_Read on..._

* * *

Chapter 3

A vampire with short spiky pixie cut black hair sat staring at me, surprise and shock in her golden eyes. The exact same color my eyes and every other vampire that feeds on animal blood. It also reminded me of his eyes, how they had looked at me so lovingly and also when he had- but I didn't want to go down memory road.

"Alice!" I gasped with shock. The chances that I would meet up with them were minimal. My surprise overruled my dread. Eventually I would have to go see the rest of them. Was I ready? Alice pulled me from my thoughts. The little pixie was bouncing up and down like a child on their birthday.

"Bella! I can't wait till I tell everybody. How did you become one of us? Where have you been? Do you hate us? Do you hate hi-"

The bell rang allowing me to get a sentence in her ramblings.

"I'll tell you _later."_

I turned and stared at Mr. Storp like I was actually paying attention to what he was teaching. A few minutes later I pulled out a sheet of paper like I was going to take notes and wrote _**ok ask away**_ and put it in front of Alice.

_How did you become a vampire?_

_**Victoria found me and tried to kill me but the wolves pulled her off.**_

_Where have you been?_

_**Traveling Washington State. Every five years I move.**_

_How did you control your bloodlust?_

_**Human blood smells good but to me it tastes like salt rust and gasoline. Don't worry I didn't kill anyone. I just found some blood on a rock.**_

_Wow. So do you hate us?_

_**NO**_

_Do you hate…Edward?_

At that moment the teacher was coming back and I stuffed the paper in my bag. I was glad I didn't have to answer that question. I didn't know what I felt. Anger, love, dread?

They were all there. Anger- why did he leave me? Love- I still loved him. Dread-Did he want to see me? Did I want to see him?

The bell rang and I was out of my seat in one fluid movement. The rest of my classes passed in a blur until lunch. I stopped right outside the lunchroom door. Could I do it? Could I step inside and face my past? I decided to not look at him. If I did I knew I could never look away and my resolve would break.

I opened the door and stepped inside. Alice was by my side in an instant grabbing my hand and pulling me to where three other people sat. _Wait. Three?_ There was Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Where was he? Wasn't he supposed to be here?

"Here she is!" Alice announced. Emmett stood up and gave me a bear hug squeezing me till I thought I would break. Jasper shook my hand and Rosalie just nodded her head. Alice shoved me down in a chair and left to get my 'Props'. It was an awkward silence. Rosalie was the first to break the silence.

"Bella… before, I was unfriendly and mean because you were human and I was not. But the last few years have made me realize that if I could see you and talk to you that I would apologize for being rude. If you could ever forgive me…"

"Rosalie, I forgive you. How could I not?"

She came over and hugged me, the first gesture of kindness she had ever shown me. This would be the start of a great friendship.

That had ended the silence. Jasper and Emmett bombarded me with question after question. Who changed me? Where have I been? The asked me if I had a power.

"I actually have two. I can block and mental power like mind ready and I can project my shield to others. Also if I touch another vampire I can use their gift. Watch." I touched Jasper and sent a wave of excitement to each of them.

"Wow that is really cool!" Jasper said.

The questions didn't stop until the bell to go to class had rung. I made my way to biology. I always hated this class since it reminded me of _him. _Then tears would threaten to overflow and everyone would start asking me what was wrong. I would have no answers for them.

The class passed quickly and soon the bell rang, telling me to go to English. I sat down next to a window and just stared out at the clouds. Nick came and sat down next to me.

"Bella?" I turned and glared at him.

"Just let me finish. I have a lot of homework to do and I was wondering of you would be kind enough to help me?"

"Sorry Nick I was invited to someone's house already."

"Oh, Who?" A hard glint entered my eye.

"The Cullens"

"The new people? Did one of those guys ask you out?"

How right and wrong he was. One of the Cullens already had my heart but he wasn't here. "No my friend Alice asked me. The two guys are already going out with someone. Besides their like brothers to me. They 're old friends, I knew them before I moved here."

"Oh" was all he could say. English sped by like it was only a minute long. The bell rang, making me jump. _No, _No, _NO! _I cursed in my head. _The school day was supposed to go slow but now it was over and now I have to go to the Cullens. Great Just Great. _

I walked out of English and Alice was right there bouncing up and down. She grabbed me by the arm, dragging me down the hall, out the door and stopped in font of the passenger door of her yellow Porsche. "Get in"

Knowing that if I tried to run she would just drag me back. I opened the door and climbed in.

So we are going to have so much fun! We will go shopping; play makeover Bella –shop-makeover Bella. More shopping, a sleepover-"

"Alice-We can't sleep."

I mean you hang out at my house and Rose and I can do you hair. We haven't done that for years…"She jabbered on and on. I just tuned her out and stared out the window.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long. It felt like no one was reading it. That is why you review. One reveiw can make the difference between and update and no update. So you know what you must do.**

**Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw!**

***Dodges sharp thing. Reader yelling 'What if I don't want to review?' 'Too bad do so anyway'***

**If not you might have to wait for a LONG really long time until I up date. You want that update :I want a review so theresticks out tongue I win**

***(Question for a one shot I'm working on. What would be a good name for a bay stallion?)***

**Answer and reveiw and you'll get.... lots of cookies! yeah lots of cookies.**

***'Cookies? Thats all you can promise? Id rather have cake!'***

**Okay Okay You'll get cake instead.**

**For the last time Review cause your all... Vampireafull!! (Wierd I know I know and Im rambling)**

**-Shadow =)**

**PS: you can ask me any question and I will answer in my update as much as I can. I don't want to give anything away. Personal questions I'll answer to some extent I won't be offended -promise**


	4. TWILIGHT MOVIE & QUESTION

**Hey guys are you excited about the twilight movie coming out tomorrow? Well im not-ish. I really don't like Robert Patterson playing Edward. No offence to anyone but No one can be Edward. Only Edward Can be Edward. Sorry But I'm just stating my views as always. I just don't like Patterson playing Edward.**

**Now enough of that. There are two reasons why I have not been updateing. 1) I'm waiting for 10 reviews and 2) It is easier to read FFs instead of writing them. I'm a filthy hipocrite. I yell at people for not updateing then don't update myself. Stupid stupid. OK guysI have a question for ya all. Should I continue this story or post a one shot that I've been working on. **

**I'm not going to begg or do any of that. I'm going to ask you nicely and hope you honor my request. All you have to do is click the little review button and write one shot or EX you don't have to do anymore than that. you can if you want to tell me what you think about my story but that is not required. I don't care if you flame me or not.**

**-Shadow**

**P.S. The one shot is a fairyish tale**


	5. Suprise

_AN: hey guy thanks so much. I opened up my nbox and whoom there was a ton of reviews. THanks again. i have no excuse for updating except reading other fanfics. Now I'm not a filthy hipocrite. HA X)_

_Read & Review_

_Disclaimer: And no contary to popular belief... I am not the great Stephenie Meyer who wrote romantic story about a vampire and a human girl that we all love..._

_hope you enjoy...._

* * *

Chapter 4

BPOV

The car stopped in front of a yellow three story house about a mile out of town. A big porch was in front with a swing. Alice pulled me out of her car and up the steps. She threw open the door and thrust me forward.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on a white couch in the living room to the right. A curving stair case was directly to the back and an empty room to the left. Just to the left of the stair case was a hall leading to the kitchen and dining room.

The living room had a TV in a corner and the furniture facing it and each other. Carlisle stood up and walked to me, surprise and gratitude in his eyes. He hugged me for a second before passing me to Esme. The silence was broken by Emmett crashing through the door and enveloping me in another bone crushing hug.

"Hi –Emmett." I choked out

"Bella, we've missed you." Emmett whined

"We saw her two hours ago." Rosalie said smacking him on the head.

"Come sit down, Bella." Esme led me over to a couch. The rest of the family followed.

"So what happened when we left?" Carlisle asked. I was surprised how casually he used the word. I internally flinched when ever I used the term.

"Well, when you left I was an empty shell. Nothing in life mattered anymore. I made friends with some werewolves-"

"Werewolves?!" Alice shrieked.

"Alice calm down they didn't hurt me did they?"

"No-"

"They even saved my life so you have no argument. So the werewolves comforted me for a while. Then on day I was walking in the forest and Victoria attacked me. The wolves were right behind her and they pulled her off me. But the damage was done. Two and a half days later I was a vampire. I went hunting and smelled human blood. Some unfortunate hiker had tripped and left some blood on a rock. The blood smelled good so I licked it. To me it tasted like salt, rust and gasoline."

"Gasoline? That's disgusting!" Emmett exclaimed interrupting me-again.

"Okay so I went to La Push and as soon as I crossed the boundary line Jacob and his pack attacked me! So I guess that now I'm a vampire I can't be friends with a werewolf. I left after that, traveling all over Washington State moving every five years."

I came to the conclusion of my story watching their reactions. Carlisle had surprise and remorse in his eyes and Esme just rose and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. Alice and the others gave no emotion-except Emmett he had a nasty look on his face, probably still thinking about the gasoline statement. They had already heard the story.

"Well what's your power?" Carlisle asked.

"I can shield mine and others minds and I can use others' power when I touch them." I grabbed Alice's hand, not thinking. She was receiving a vision.

~ Edward was sitting against a gray wall knees against his chest. He raised his head and looked at the ceiling. Then he put his head against his knees. You could almost see the silent sobs racking through his body. ~

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! don't kill me please. OK to all you readers, review or else...*she leaves it up to your imagination***

**I won't update till I get ten more reviews.. and to all you cheaters, by different people or it doesn't count. Alright people i not going to beg just DO it**

**Review... and Im done X)**

**-Shadow**


	6. Panic

_A/N sorry It took me so long. No excuse, at all. Sorry for the long wait._

_Disclaimer: You know I accually am Stephenie Meyer in Disguise... **NOT!!!**_

_And the best thanks to my totally awsome beta Edward'sDarkAngel for helping me with this chapter._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

Chapter 5

"Where is he?" I demanded, turning to Alice. She looked confused, her tiny pixie face scrunched up.

"What do you mean 'where is he?'" shs asked, turning to me.

"Don't play dumb. I saw that vision too. Remember I can borrow you power?" I held in my frustration and anger; I just needed to know where Edward was. A shocked expression passed across her face.

"Where is he?" I repeated, my voice flat.

"Chile." She replied.

"Why?" Instead of replying she grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the forest. When we had gone far enough so that everybody else couldn't hear us, she turned and faced me.

"When he… left …you, he couldn't stand to be around us. He went down to Chile and had people build walls around him. Every year another wall is built. It is amazing that he hasn't busted through the walls yet. It is taking a lot of self control to keep him from coming back here." Her wise topaz eyes bored into my own, as though they were trying to get me to understand something.

"Why would he want to come back?There is nothing for him her- he doesn't love me anymore- he left because he hates me. He didn't change me because he doesn't want to spend eternity with me- I was just a human pawn in a big game of vampire chess." I knew my face held pain and confusion, but I didn't even try and hide it.

Alice took me by the shoulders and shook me hard. She grabbed my face in her tiny hands**.** "Bella, ARE YOU BLIND!? You sad you saw the vision but did you see it all? Did you see the part where silent sobs wracked his body because he misses you? Isabella! Look at me. _He still loves you! _When are you going to see that?! he put himself in a concrete box so that _you_ could have a normal life. He's makinghimself gothe most painful experience that any vampire could possiblygo through, besides changing, because he loves you! When are you going to grasp that? When a human is changed into a vampire they turn to something like stone. Then something happens to change their heart like _love _they can't change back. You know that werewolves imprint. It's like that! he can't change how he feels about you! He could never hate you! Can't you understand that?!" She came to the end of her tirade, gasping for uneeded breath.

I could only stare at her, my eyes wide. _He still loves me? How? He said he didn't want me. _I tried to remember my human memories. I thought our last kiss, how desperate he seemed, also I remembered thinking that it was the same thingwhen I left for Phoenix, and he stayed in Forks. I realized that he was going to say goodbye- but that he still loved me. I remembered hearing his voice when I was doing something stupid. I realized now that the only way I would haveheard his voice was if he loved me. I couldn't believe it. Even after all this time he would go through physical pain to justkeep me safe; this was undeniable proof that he loved me. I needed to go tell him that I loved him, that I felt the same, and save him from his self-inflicted doom.

* * *

**A/N: now what is she gonna do. Any guesses? Sorry I have no witty thing here except do you worst. The flames will be to roast jacob Black slowly and painfully.**

**over and out**

**-Shadow**


	7. Waiting

_A/n two chappies in one day. you must be blessed._

_discalimer: I. Won't. Ever. Own. Twilight. Stephenie. Meyer. Does (do I make myself clear?)_

_My beta( Edward'sDarkAngel) is the most wonderful person ever!! _

* * *

Chapter 6

"Bella earth to Bella?"Alice waved her hand in front of my face. "Did you hear anything that I just said?"

Instead of replying I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the house.

"Pack." I commanded, my voice hard. She looked at me like I had ice cream on my head. " Go pack." I said again. Realization of what I was asking of her finally hit and she practically flew up the stairs to her room.

"1…2…3…4…5…" I began counting, trying to keep myself from literally dragging Alice out of the house and running full speed to Edward. By the time I got to 30 Alice was back . I climbed into her car without a word and we were off to the airport.

"Where are you flying to?" The woman at the counter asked.

"Chile" I replied curtly. I wish she would hurry up. Finally she gave me two tickets to Chile. Alice and I walked as fast as we could while keeping up the human charade to our terminal; the plane was already loading. Good, I thought, I wouldn't have to wait. Soon enough we had taken off and were on our way to Arizona. In Arizona we switched flights to Mexico City, then we flew to Santiago.

Alice dragged me into a hotel room.

"What the heck-" I pulled on my arm. Why would we need a hotel? I needed to go get Edward!

"Bella it won't be cloudy until Friday." Friday. Stuck in a hotel room for two days because of the sun? I really hated the sun right now.

I paced in anger and frustration, willing time to speed up. Back and forth, back and forth. There probably was a path by now. Hours passed and the sun went down. I sat on the couch and just stared; pacing was not helping in calming me down. I started thinking about my human memories from before I came to Forks because if I thought about him now I would go crazy trying to get to him.

I thought about the time when Renee had taken me to the beach when I was young, my first ballet performance. I was trying so hard to remember the steps that I lost my balanced and crashed into the set. The whole set had come crashing down. I desperately searched the recesses of my mind for tiny, insignificant details that would distract me from the burning impatience I felt rising in my chest.

By the time I had recalled the whole performance - from suiting up to riding home - the sun had risen. _One more day,_ I thought. One day was too long. I went and sat next to Alice who was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall, trying desperately to get a vision. None had come yet._ Maybe if I help her a Vision might come. _I grabbed her hand and tried to see the future. We both closed our eyes and prayed. At last a fuzzy vision came.

A dark gray concrete wall shook. Another powerful force hit it making it crumble, and the resulting noise was deafening. A beautiful, pale skinned woman emerged from the choking dust. Vampire. She strode forward and began crashing into the next wall...

"Wow" I said. Alice turned to me. "Thank you. I've been trying and trying, but I couldn't get anything." She merely gave me a small smile before turning back to the wall. I did the same, but neither of us released the others hand. We felt like we needed to be anchored to the world, as though this was all just a horrible nightmare.

For the rest of the day we just stared at the wall as the sun sunk lower and lower. Hours passed and we were still staring at the wall.

Alice rose when the sun was behind the mountains, her clothes stiff from being in the same position most of the day. "Let's go."

We left immediately, stealing a sleek and fast car from the hotel parking lot. Soon we were heading south, towards Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Ok ok I know these chapters move very fast and are short and I apologize. I promise that my next story will have WWAAYY longer chapters -No fear!! now do your worst and I will hope for the best. Review- tell me if you hate it. I DONT CARE!!!**

**got to go**

**-Shadow**


	8. Whole

_A/N: Guys this is not the last chapter. There is an epilogue based one year later. OK? ok _

_Disclaimer: SM owns everything!! I own nothing but thegreatbigconcreteboxthatEdwardlockshimselfinfotwentysevenyearsbecauseheleftBella!!!!! *sobs*_

_My totally awsome Beta: EdwardsDarkAngel spent lots of time on this so read and review._

* * *

Chapter 7

Alice parked in front of a concrete building. It was about 20ft. high and 50 ft. wide. I walked up to the wall and punched. The wall shook. "Stupid wall - break," I screamed at it. It was in my way; I needed to get to Edward but the stupid wall wouldn't break! I hit the thick stone again, and it crumbled under the force of my furious blow. 26 more to go, I thought with grim anticipation.

* * *

EPOV

Pain, that's all I felt was pain. Flaming, burning, white hot pain. This pain had been with me for twenty seven years. Ever since I said the words that drove my love, my life, away. Why did I do that? My broken heart asked my mind. Every moment of this hell was filled with the burning pain of my shattered heart. To keep her safe from me and my kind so that she could live a normal life. Was my mind's reply, but even it thought that it was a weak answer. I knew that I should have never left Bella, but it was too late now. She hated me for leaving her, I just knew it.

A burn in the back of my throat told me for the millionth time that I was thirsty. It was just as bad as it had been when I was a newborn, but I didn't act on the impulse to feed. I deserved this torture for what I'd done to my angel, my love. I hadn't hunted for 27 years, the last time being right before I shut myself in this God forsaken place.

BOOM! A thunderous crash shook the walls around me and broke through the painful silence that had long surrounded me. It was a vampire- the only thing that was strong enough to break the walls and make that sound. They're probably here to feed me a human. Great. They're destroying my safe, lonely haven to bring me food which I won't eat - right? BOOM! It happened again. For ten minutes the walls shook around me. My arms were wrapped around my legs, my face resting on my knees, but I got up and faced the only door way. They would have to come through there and then I would rip their head off.

I crouched 10 feet from the door waiting... Waiting... Waiting... I heard footsteps and I tried to read their mind, but I couldn't; it was blocked. Like Bella's... Strange, very strange, I thought, shaking off my painful memories. The vampire came around the door way, elation in her topaz eyes. A feral snarl ripped from my chest, and surprise crossed her face. She took a step back, and she looked hurt by my growls. Another snarl was forced to my lips as I leaped. She was quick, moving before I came down on her.

"Edward?" The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. It was soft, sweet and very gentle. I tensed to leap again, but the realization hit me, hard. It was Bella, my lovely, angelic Bella. I knew not how she had changed, and nor did I care. My beautiful Bella, my angel, stood in front of me and I was attacking her! My tensed posture relaxed, and I felt guilt flood me. I had been prepared to kill the one reason for existence?

"Bella?" I breathed, not knowing if she was an illusion or a ghost. I took a tentative step forward. " Bella"? I asked again. Excitement and another emotion- was it love?- shown in her wonderful, kind topaz eyes. Could it be that she still loved me even after what I did to her back in the forest?

She must because she was running towards me, the most beautiful smile on her gorgeous face. I held out my arms just before she crashed into me. I heard the thunderous noise, but I didn't care. I was holding my Bella again and she still loved me. The black hole in my chest disappeared as soon as I held her in my arms. She looked up at me, love in her eyes, and I couldn't resist pressing my stone lips to her. The final piece fell into place, and we were whole. I put all the passion I could into the kiss. Our lips were the same temperature, I noticed. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and I drew her in closer with my arms.

After a while we broke apart. "I love you." She stated, as though it was the simplest, most obvious thing in the world. I had to tell her; I couldn't stand it any longer. "As I love you." I replied. I hugged her as tight as I possibly could, like I would never let go. I never wanted to. She hugged me back just as tight. We walked out of the only standing "room" left, and I surveyed the damage she had done just to get to me. I was impressed. All the walls were rubble, and there was still dust floating upwards. Alice was over by what I assumed to her car jumping up and down. She zipped over to me and hugged me, which was a little awkward seeing how I wouldn't let go of Bella. For once in 27 I have no pain. Only happiness and love. I felt... whole.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! only one more chapter to go. Ok guys... TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE!! that means pushing the button and telling me what I did right and what I did wrong and what I need to do to fix it. Seriously, It's not that hard. I do it to almost all the stories I read. Plus, reviews acually speed up the story and I don't know why it is so hard to just push a stupid little button type in a question or a sentence telling me it's to short or it moves to fast and ect. Why can't people review? Tell me why readers don't review. I'll send you a ... a... I dont know what but something!!!!**

**ok my little long big short rant is done. Sorry about that I'm just frustrated with life Ok? ok**

**one last time**

**Give me cake (reviews)**

**-Shadow**


	9. Epilouge

_A/N: yay this is the last one!_

_Disclaimer: Nope not mine._

_Thanxs to my awesome beta... Edward'sDarkAngel_

_Read and Review!!!_

* * *

Epilogue -1 year later

I stood at the foot of the grand curving stair case. Just ahead of me, several people were turning around in their seats just to stare at me. I paid them no mind. Emmett was in a preacher's suit - the Internet and online preaching licenses are beautiful things - with the rest of the Cullens standing around him, but I had eyes only for one. Edward.

He looked so handsome in his classic tux, the solid black contrasting beautifully with his pale white skin. His bronze hair was in disarray- not even Alice could tame it. His golden eyes swallowed me whole, drowning me in their depth.

As I walked to the wedding march I had so much energy and excitement I wanted to climb to the highest mountain and let the world know of my happiness. One of my main thoughts: Why is the wedding march so darn SLOW?

At long last, I reached the altar. We had each hand written our vows and we'd agreed to recite them at the ceremony, instead of at the reception toast. I spoke quietly, my eyes never once straying from Edward's joyful, glittering jewel-like ones..

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I have loved every breath and every word that has come from your mouth. I miss you when you move but one step away from me because you truly are my life. I trust you implicitly, with every secret and every insecurity. I promise with all my heart, life, and soul to love you for the rest of my existence, for forever: Every single day of forever."

Now it was his turn.

"Isabella Marie Swan, the first day we met was a major changing point of my life. Trial after trial and mistake after mistake has not diminished my love for you. I would walk through fire just to hear your laugh. You hold my heart in your hands, and I know that you will never let it go. I promise with all my heart, life, and soul to love you for the rest of my existence, for forever. Every single day of forever."

"You may kiss the bride." Emmett said in a solemn tone, which was rare for him. Edward leaned close to me and lifted my gauzy veil from my face gently, as though it would tear at any moment. I beamed up at his jubilant face before his stony lips pressed onto my own. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him close, not even caring that I was still holding my bouquet. Still, the kiss only lasted a few seconds, and then we broke apart, still smiling at one another. We turned around to face the cheers and whistles emitted from our small crowd.

Edward led me over to an arch made of an arrangement of flowers so lovely that it can't be described. Everyone gathered around and congratulated us. We nodded and smiled our thanks, but reserved our main focus for each other. Not one time did I let go of him; ever since I brought him back from Chile we have not been parted. Now we were together - forever. He could not leave and neither would I. No one – not anyone - could ever be as happy as I was in that moment. A year ago I was existing. Now, I am living. Forever.

* * *

**A/N: Yay!!It's finally off my shoulders. Know why I'm so glad? Because I don't like it. Sure go ahead and love it but me?It's horrible. When i was writing it I loved ilt but now I read through it I can't believe I wrote this. this...This is crap. It moves too fast and the plot line is horrible- yet it is kind of funny. There is no word for this.  
ok now that my long pessimistic rant is over, Review guys. Flame me, love me, tell your opinion to me, whatever.**

**Over and Out..**

**-Shadow**


	10. Bonus Chapter

a/n: This is a short funny summary my friend did when she read this. What can I tell you. she's nuts, crazy, and weird wrapped up in chocolate.

Hope you laugh

-Shadow

* * *

Eddie was in a big concrete box.

He had been there a very(x 1million) long time.

Boom!

Eddies all like GRR!

Bellerella's all like GAA!

GRR!!

AH!

GR...Bellarella?

Eddiekins!

Kiss kiss hug hug.

aww GROSS!!

THE END


	11. New Story

hi guys I'm back!! Did I disappear off the face of the earth? Of course I didn't. If I did I wouldn't be writing to you right now. So guys I have a new Story. It's called Of Fate and Destiny. Go check it out!! that's an order if you didn't know. Well I won't order you around I hate when people do that. This one is a TON better thatn this one. PROMISE. So go check it out.  
Later:)

-Shadow

**Summary:** AU New Moon...He is destined to rule the vampire world. He must leave the one he loves to fullfill this prophecy. She is destined to join with him and rule together. Will they find each other? And if they do, will Fate get in the way? Cannon Pairings


End file.
